


whispered poetry

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Endearments, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: In the dead of night, when the others of their merry little band are fast asleep, Fandral paints Loki's skin with words.





	whispered poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: For dashingfrost, something sweet with cuddling + Fandral calling Loki pet names?
> 
> This is _definitely_ sweet.

“My darling,” Fandral murmurs, his breath warm on the juncture between the hard edge of Loki’s jaw and the curve of his neck, and he feels Loki shiver beneath him. His lips twitching, he catches Loki’s ear lobe under his teeth, just for a moment, just a swift drag of  _sharpness_ , and Loki groans, arching beneath him. “My sweetheart,” he whispers, dragging his lips over Loki’s neck and ghosting his breath over the cool expanse of pale skin.

“We are meant to be sleeping,” Loki mutters. Lying on his back as he is, his head rested upon the pillow, he takes up a glorious  _half_  of the tent they share together, and Fandral is intent on sharing the space he inhabits rather than eking to the other side. “There are scant hours before dawn.”

“A few minutes won’t matter,” Fandral murmurs against the hollow of Loki’s collarbone. “My  _heart_.” It is rare, he muses, that Loki allows him the pleasure of whispering poetry against his skin like this - ordinarily, Loki will protest or shift away, but tonight, perhaps swayed by the wonderful crescent of the moon, perhaps swayed by the especially handsome figure of Fandral in his new jerkin, he allows Fandral’s worship of his form with the barest protestation. 

He drags his lips lower, tracing the hard line of Loki’s sternum, dragging his hands over Loki’s pectorals, and Loki tips his head back, dragging in a breath that sounds the  _lovely_  side of desperate.

“My dearest,” Fandral says, burying the word in Loki’s muscle. “My  _love_ ,” he says, letting the word wash over his skin like water. “My own, my only one...” A lovely flush is making itself known on Loki’s skin. It’s subtle, to be sure, a sort of rosy glow beneath the surface of his flesh, but Fandral  _delights_  in it, and were Thor and Hogun not sleeping in the very next tent, he might have crowed his victory aloud. 

“You’re a treasure,” Fandral murmurs against Loki’s navel, and the other man  _writhes_. “You know that, don’t you? That you’re the most precious thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, the most splendid jewel?”

“Shut  _up_ ,” Loki says through gritted teeth: his cheeks are so red you might have think he’d recently been slapped. Fandral grins. 

“My beloved,” Fandral continues, shifting his knees on the hard ground beneath them, and as he draws his lips over Loki’s waist, tracing the crease of his thigh with the tickle of his moustache and beard, Loki’s hips stutter. He’s wet indeed, his lips glistening in the dim light. “Good that you are a god, I think, my friend. Let me be your supplicant.”

“I don’t like my supplicants touch me like this,” Loki murmurs, and Fandral chuckles. 

“No? Perhaps you ought. No longer a god of mischief - instead, a figure of the most splendid  _beauty_.” Something changes in Loki’s face, something that makes Fandral’s heart ache. 

“Fandral--”

“One last endearment,” he whispers, his tone bargaining, wheedling. “One more, won’t you give me that, Loki?” He likes the way Loki must look down at him when he is like this, his head still back against the pillow, his gaze shifting down over the prominent shadow of his nose and his chin.

“Alright,” Loki assents, slowly.

“My  _prince_ ,” Fandral whispers, and Loki stifles a moan against his arm as Fandral puts his golden tongue to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow DashingFrost shippers, I've now set up a [Fuck Yeah DashingFrost Tumblr](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com), and I'm running a [DashingFrost week](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com/post/174693891923/dashingfrost-week-2018) at the end of the month! Check it out! <3
> 
> Feel free to HMU on [Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) Requests are always open.


End file.
